A woven web of trouble!
by LethalDeckofHearts
Summary: Did Miroku just say he loved Sango and what are Inuyasha and Kagome doing in the God Tree? Want to find out? R and R
1. How the story always begins

"OUCH!" Kagome screamed as a red and white blur flew at her. "Inuyasha! Let go of me!" "Never." He whispered lightly in her ear. A growl was heard off in the distance. 'Kouga!' Kagome thought to herself. Apparently Inuyasha had noticed too, for his grip tightened around her waist. He jumped up into the nearest tree watching for that stupid wolf. "Stupid mutt. I know you're here. Come on out. What have you done with MY Kagome?" Kagome tugged gently on Inuyasha's ear and whispered, "Let me handle this." "But…" she gave a pitiful stare and he knew she would be alright, but just in case he would stay in his tree, right above her.

"Kouga. I'm here," she called lightly. He pounced towards her and just as he was about to pull her into a passionate hug, she sidestepped and he ended up in the tree. He turned a round, a large bump forming on top his head. "K-k-kagome?" he stammered out. Inuyasha jumped lightly down form the tree and threw around his arms around the lovely maiden's waist.

"Now, Kouga, have you learned your lesson?" Inuyasha said forcefully, bringing Kagome ever closer to himself. The wolf just sat there staring in disbelief as his beloved was being held by this stupid hanyou. "Kagome…What's the meaning of all this?"

"Kouga are you blind? Why can't we get this through your thick skull?" Inuyasha roared at him. "I love Kagome and she loves me!" A blush creeped up Kagome's cheeks. "B-b-but… HOW?"

"Well…" Kagome started.

Hey this the first chapter of my first ever fanfic ever! So bear with me please. I hope this will be long story with many crazy adventures and antics from the Inu gang. So tell me what you think and help me fix what ever Ive done wrong!

Please review Mwah I Luv my buds for encouraging me in this writing thanks y'all!


	2. The Explanation

Hello hello chapter 2 here yay im so on a roll today

Thanks for the encouragement kew07 I wuvisis u too see u tomorrow don't forget to bring Monty Python

O yeah by the way I DO NOT I repeat I DO NOT own ne of these characters except Reena-chan but you'll find out who she is later ;)

The Explanation Ch 2 A Woven Web of Trouble!

Flashback-

2 weeks earlier+

A group travelers walked silently down the path toward a village. **A/N:(Awwww doesn't that sound sweet wont be quiet for long though tee hee)** It consisted of the young kitsune named Shippo, the lecherous monk Miroku, demon slayer Sango and her pet Kilala, the young priestess Kagome, and bringing up the rear our favorite hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Kagome! I'm tired. Are we there yet?" whined the tired kitsune.

"Almost Shippo." she soothed, "Inuyasha when we get to the village, may I speak with you… alone?" She said the last part very quietly.

"Huh? What for?" grunted the disturbed hanyou.

"It's important. Please?" she retorted with a sad puppy dog look on her face that no man nor hanyou could resist.

"Me thinks this is a good opportunity to tell her how you really feel Inuyasha." sniggered the monk.

WAM! SLAP! Double whammy. Inuyasha had hit him as hard as he possibly could and Sango had left him with a red hand print on his cheek. Kagome walked ahead a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

They arrived back at the hut with time to spare. The sun was still up so they decided to start their supper. After a hot bowl of stew they others laid down to sleep. Kagome pulled gently on Inuyasha's shirt. He nodded and followed her out of the hut. Miroku and Sango lay there watching with one eye open pretending to be asleep.

Outside

"Inuyasha there's something I need to ask you. I just…'How do I put this…should I even be asking him this'…Do you still love Kikyou?" she blurted out without thinking.

A blush creeped up his cheeks in panic. 'What do I say? I mean I don't even know myself. And why is she asking in the first place? …could it be that she likes me?'

"I-i-inuyasha?"

He was brought back to his senses by her soft voice. He looked up at her and realized how beautiful she really was. How could he have not noticed before? Her long raven hair blowing in the wind, the soft toffee eyes staring at him questioningly. Her scent suddenly came out of nowhere. He sniffed. 'Peppermint and jasmine, that had to be it.' he thought. Her skin looked so soft and supple and he noticed the voluptuous curves of her hips and chest.

The scent of salt soon filled the air. He had made her cry.

"Kagome?"

He tried to soothe her but she wouldn't let him near her. He laid a hand on he shoulder and she just shrugged it away.

"I hate you Inuyasha! Sit Boy!"

She ran off into the forest as Inuyasha desperately tried to climb out of the whole Kagome had sat him in. Sango ran out at the sound of her scream. She looked towards the direction Kagome had fled and then stared down at the fallen hanyou. Miroku walked calmly out of the hut observed the scene. 'How typical of you Inuyasha. I wonder what you did **this** time?' he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha! What did you do to her? What if she goes home and never comes back!" Sango roared as tears started to flow form her eyes. Miroku put a loving hand on her shoulder and tried comforting her.

SMACK! **A/N:(well you all knew that was coming!)**

"Inuyasha, I advise you to go find her. For all we know, Sango could be right." commented Miroku, now rubbing a hand shaped welt on his cheek.

Ok again srry these chapters are so short but you no how us rookies are right? I promise longer ones will come with more inspiration (I hope!) Please review and maybe some suggestions on how to make this story much better

Luv from Sicily


	3. Into the Night

Allo! Well how the hell are you all? Eh heh no reviews yet ;( please review or I wont write any more chapters !

Ok ok any way so hers ch3 fresh from my brain Thanks to my friends for inspiration u guys are great well here goes nothing!

O and again I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

A Whirlwind of Emotions Ch3 A Woven Web of Trouble

Inuyasha ran into the forest, catching her scent immediately. She was still crying. He heard a soft whimper in the clearing ahead and decided to go check it out. The full moon's light shone on a small figure crouched next to the God Tree. Her raven hair shone through the darkness and the smell of tears was overpowering him. He wanted to rush to her side, but how could he? Wasn't he the one who had made her cry?

* * *

Back at the hut 

Sango sulked in front of the fire wishing and hoping and praying that her dearest friend would not or could not leave them. As she pondered over this Miroku wondered what exactly had happened. _Kagome has never acted this way before. Unless…_

"What if she told him her true feelings and he rejected her?" the two said aloud in unison.

"You don't think that's it, is it?" Sango asked dumfounded.

As quiet closed in around them, they could only imagine what had really happened and hoped that Kagome would come back soon hopefully with Inuyasha dragging along behind her.

* * *

In the forest 

"Kagome? I'm sorry I didn't mean anything before. It's just…"

"What do you mean you didn't mean anything before? I was just trying to figure out my feelings for you and you can't even answer me?" she sobbed. Inuyasha stood transfixed at her words. _So she did like him. How could he have been so stupid not to realize?_ **A/N :( He always was a slow thinker tee hee) **

He walked over to her and put a kind hand on her shoulder. He knelt beside her and swiftly kissed her on the cheek. Kagome looked out through tear-stained eyes and saw two beautiful golden orbs staring back at her with concern. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her like that for a while. When he noticed she had fallen asleep, he carried her back to the hut where everyone was waiting for them.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku managed to creep out.

He put a finger to his lips and mouthed silently that she was sleeping. Sango sighed and opened the door for them. Inuyasha placed Kagome on her mat and stoked the fire staring blissfully at the young woman now sleeping beside him. He brushed a stray hair from her face and touched her luscious lips lightly. Her eyes flickered open at his touch and she crawled away from him as though he were some nasty bug. She started to cry again thinking the whole clearing scene was jus a dream. Inuyasha sat there in disbelief, guilt rising in his throat.

"Kagome don't cry. Please, I hate it when you cry."

She gulped down a sob and stared at him. He took her hand and held it gently. She decided it wasn't a dream and he actually had kissed her. Had she fallen asleep in his arms? _Apparently. _She looked like quite a mess but he didn't care, he had just held her like that for ages. Did he feel the same way she did?

"Inuyasha, did you bring me back here?" she stammered trying not to blush.

"Of course who else would have come and gotten you?" he snapped back at her. _When is she going to realize that I kissed her back in that clearing or what if she doesn't remember? No, _he wouldn't bring it up. But he the thought of her forgetting kept nagging at him as he stared at the disheveled Kagome. She looked him over noticing all of his beautiful features that she loved so much. His soft golden eyes, the adorably cute doggy ears, **A/N :( Awwwwww if only he had a tail like Sesshy)** and his long flowing silver hair. _No, I can't do this to myself. He loves Kikyou not me._

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stammered, bringing her out of her depressing thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I…" he pondered for a moment thinking; _should I tell her or has she figured out…_

"Inuyasha … I think I've fallen in love with you," she whispered, cutting off his thoughts abruptly. He tried to remain calm. _Did she just say what I think she said?

* * *

_

_What are those two doing in there?_ Sango thought to herself.

"I believe they've finally had enough, don't you Sango my dear?" Miroku broke the silence.

"What do you mean by that houshi?"

"Well let's just say I have very good hearing," he commented and went back to stoking the fire hoping that he had heard right.

* * *

Inuyashastared atKagome andhis jaw droppedat what had just come out of her mouth.

"K-kagome, what do you mean...are you sure?" he managed to squeak out in disbelief.

Her face hardened into a serious expression and she nodded. A blush was creeping up into her cheeks as she tried to contain herself. Inuyasha leaned closer to her and stared deeply into the pools of brown, hoping that maybe someday he could get lost in them forever. Her cheeks flared a deeper shade of red as he came even closer and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she tried to ask as calmly as possible. **A/N:(which is pretty hard to do when your that close to a hot guy who's about to ...)**

He pressed his lips onto hers and pulled back so he could explain himself.

"Kagome...I love you too and I always have, but I'm too stupid to have realized it until just now," he said finally admitting his stupity to her and himself. **A/N:( yay his brain really does work, alil outa character though, o well)**

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome sighed and pulled him closer and invetually into another passionate kiss.

* * *

"I think I'm going to go see how those two are doing. Wanna come?" Sango asked as she got up slowly. 

"I wouldnt you might interrupt something," the monk muttered softly.

"What was that you lech?"

"Nothing my dear. Why don't we go for a walk to give those two some time to talk."

She eyed him evilly and the replied, "All right but I'm bringing my Hiraikotsu(sp?)."

"What for? You know I'll protect you," he smirked.

_It's you that I'm afraid of monk._

She followed him anyway into the dark forest. Soon they came to a clearing and Miroku stopped. He picked up a flower from a small patch nearby as Sango sat down on the dewy grass to observe the stars. He sat down beside her and handed her the flower smiling sweetly. She took it gently and stared into his eyes. _There's no deceit there, that's for sure, but what does lie behind those gentle eyes? Wait did she just think what she thought, she tought? Woah, calm down girl you didnt just think that. _

"Sango there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Miroku said quietly breaking into her thoughts. He took the flower gently and placed it behind her ear.

"M-Miroku?"

* * *

yay a cliffy well thats wht yuo get for not reviewing :P so there. OKOK ne way what do you think Miroku wants to tell her? Well you won't know till next time . And I finally did a long chapter yay for me hope you all liked it as much as idid writing it i g2g sleep yay for school tomorrow! byee

Wotty


	4. A Confession and Intrigue

Well looks like I finally got some reviews yay for me! 

Mimjim03: thank you I hope you like the next chappie

xoxSaMxox: here's your chapter and well isn't it obvious in my summary?

Update: Here's your update yes well be happy here's the end of the cliffy for you

RappaGirl10: Danka no one has ever told me that so u get thanks in German

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR ANY OF HIS GANG! how sad for me :(

Chapter 4

"Sango there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Miroku said quietly breaking into her thoughts. He took the flower gently and placed it behind her ear.

"M-Miroku?"

* * *

He leaned closer and pinned her against the tree behind her. A rosy blushed dared to creep up her sheeks but she made sure the monk couldn't see it. He put a hand on her thigh and he could feel the heat rising in her cheeks faster than before. He kissed her forehead then brought his lips down to her cheek and eventually stopping only inches from her own lips. 

"Sango...my dear, I love you and I always have. Ever since the moment I first saw you."

"M-miroku?"

He brushed his lips against hers and she gave into his temptation. He put a hand behind her head deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wished that this moment would never end. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance and she willingly accepted. _Oh Kami, she tastes good. _

They broke free for air and he started to nip at her neck. The hairs on her arms started to raise into goosebumps and she shivered with pleasure. He looked up into her eyes questioningly when he felt her shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Not anymore," she replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh Miroku, I love you so much."

He pulled her into a loving embrace and they stayed that way for awhile. They eventually fell asleep listening to each other's heart beats. The stars started to fade out as the sun rose in the east. Miroku was the first to wake up and he looked down at the exterminator in his arms, smiling. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and her eyes flickered open.

"M-miroku!"

"Good morning sweetheart," and he pulled her up for another passionate kiss.

* * *

The sun shown through the trees brilliantly. Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the harsh light invading her dark world of slumber. She looked up and saw her hanyoustill asleep. She reached up and started to rub one of his ears knowing that would rouse him faster than shaking him and make him far lessirritable. 

"Hey...you can stop now. I'm awake," Inuyasha mumbled sleepily.

"Oh you're no fun. Good morning though," she ran her fingers through his beautiful silver locks and leaned against him again.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing! We've got to back to the village. We can't sleep here all day!" **A/N:(Way to ruin the moment there inuyasha)**

"Mmmmmm. All right, but I need to go home today. I need to restock our supplies."

"No way are you going home wench! I...want you to ...oh nevermind just go," he replied a blush forming in his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me? I'll make you some Ramen when we get there," she coaxed.

He nuzzled his face into her hair filling his mind with her scent. "Okay, but we should tell Kaede and the others we're going first."

* * *

"There! Are you happy now! I've explained how it all happened. Now, will you just leave me alone and go marry Ayame or something!" Kagome shouted at him as he sat there with his mouth wide open. 

"B-but...he didn't...I mean he didn't mark you or...anything. So how was i supposed...to know?" he muttered and stared down at the ground.

"SO! So what if he didn't mark me...yet, but I love him and that's all that matters!"

"K-kagome...!" was all Inuyasha could say as a blush formed up into his cheeks.

She walked briskly over to Inuyasha and put a gentle hand to his cheek and whispered, "Let's go home. Okay."

He simply nodded and took her hand as they made their way back to the hut. Kouga just stood there in disbelief as the two left him alone in the clearing. He growled and ran off again to go see Ayame. She was the only one who could comfort him this time and he had promised her he would come up north with her. He ran even faster as Kagome's words replayed in his mind, his pack following closely behind.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the hut only to be followed by Miroku and Sango, who seemed a little ... different. Shippo and Kaede were waiting for them. Shippo stopped in mid-pounce when he noticed a slight tension in the air. He sniffed and landed backwards on his bum, whining a little from the pain and the incomprehension of the situation. 

"Oh, Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"K-kagome? Why do you smell like Inuyasha and Sango why do you smell like Miroku?" he sputtered out confusedly before running behind Kaede's legs for protection from the furious hanyou.

"None of your god-damned business, you little runt!" Inuyasha was about to thump the little kitsune but was stopped as his beloveduttered that horrible word.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

He pulled himself out of his "sit" crater and gave her an evil glare. She gave him a small laugh and sat down beside him. He took her hand as the four of them tried to explain the situation to Shippo.

* * *

Shippo wouldn't come near the four of them the rest of the day. After hearing that they had fallen in love **A/N:(mind you he probably still thinks girls have cooties or something and plus they had the "Talk")** and given him the oh-so-special talk, he had avoided them all-together. Not to say that they didn't mind alittle privacy, but they still felt sorry for the little kit,he had to hear it some day. The sun started to sink below the horizon as a large fiery ball. Kagome then remembered the conversation she had only just that morning with Inuyasha. 

"Oh shit! Inuyasha why didn't you remind me we had to go home today?"

"Excuse me! Aren't you supposed to remember these things?"

"I'm sorry I forgot. Can we still go tonight ?" she whined sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"Fine let's go, but stop giving me your little puppy dog eyes. It's kind of annoying," he muttered under his breath. _Actually it's not annoying, it's enticing._

"Yeeeee!" she squealed in delight and gave him a hug for good measure.

"Ok, stop the squealing. Let's go then shall we?"

"Goodbye everyone. See you soon,"Kagome called over her shoulder as they made their way out of the hut and towards the well. The two jumped in lightly and made their journey through time.

* * *

"MOM! We're home!" Kagome called into the warm and inviting house.

"Good to have you back. Nice to see Inuyasha with you too," her mother said meeting them in the front hallway. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope, we just ate actually. I think we'll head on up to my room. We should probably be here until tommorow afternoon. Don't you think Inuyasha?" He nodded his approval at her mention of a short stay.

"All right well get some rest you two. Good night." And with that she walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes.

* * *

Kagome opened the door to her room and stepped in heading directly for her closet. She opened it and took out a pairof blue pants and a white tank top. Inuyasha sat on her bed inhaling her scent. He looked up as she made her way out the door again. He quickly ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" he smiled cunningly.

"Mmmm. Inuyasha let me go. I need to take a bath, I smell,"she mumbled out.

"You don't smell bad to me," he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I-I-Inuyasha?" she replied as he started to nip at her neck.

He turned her around and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. They broke a part for air, but just as he was about to go in for more, Kagome held him back. She searched his eyes for any hidden meanings and saw only one reason in his eyes.

"After I take a bath. Ok," she whispered mischieviously and walked out the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Bam! another cliffy yay and this chapter was soooo long it took me like forever. O I promise i wont get too lemony ( i dont like lemon much) but if i do im srry they kinda need to we;ll ya no if u want the sstory to continue so sorry in advance.

WOTTY


	5. Secrets and Destruction

Hey all sorry it's been so long but my internet had a virus and well I can only use the computer for typing so I've been very busy! I have two new chapters up for this story so no yelling at me ok. Oh and officially found the best quote in the movie King Arthur.

**Lancelot:** You look scared. There are a lot of lonely men out there.

**Gwenivere:** Don't worry. I won't let them rape you.

Ok so anyway here's the new chappie hope you like it. Mwah!

Chapter 5 of a Woven Web of Trouble

Kagome opened her bedroom door to find Inuyasha already snoozing on one side of her bed. She gave a small laugh as she threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and climbed into bed next to him. As she closed her eyes, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and Inuyasha's fingers entwined with her own. He leaned in for a kiss mesmerized by her incredible scent. They broke apart for air and he looked at her questioningly.

"Kagome," he whispered.

"Hnn."

"Are you…can I…can I mark you?"

"Mmm. What for?"

"Kagome! It makes sure no one else can be your mate," he whined.

"And what if I don't want anyone else to be my mate?"

"Hnn, that's not what I meant."

"Well then what did you mean?"

"I dunno. It's just…I don't want Kouga touching you or anyone else to be touching you for that matter."

"Why," she grinned mischievously.

"B-b-because I love you."

"Well then of course you may mark me," she giggled as he moved her hair away from her shoulder.

"Hold my hand. It may hurt a little bit."

"'Kay."

He bit down on her skin as gently as possible. Feeling the blood trickle onto his lips, he pushed his fangs against the wound to heal it. He licked the excess blood away and stared into her toffee-colored orbs. He brushed his lips against hers and brought her head onto his chest. She moved her hand up to his ear which he reluctantly flattened. She gave him a look of utter sadness and pleading. He gave up and let her begin to rub his ears. _Why does she like this so much? And what was with that face, it gets me every time._ They dozed off into blissful dreams of happiness and their future together.

Inuyasha and Kagome waved goodbye and made their way to the well house. He pulled her onto his back and jumped into the well arriving in the feudal era. The gang was ready and waiting for them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Come with us, NOW! Naraku's here," Sango cried hastily as she handed Kagome her bow and arrows.

"Where? How?" Kagome was cut off as Miroku pointed towards the village where a giant spider-like figure was destroying it.

Kagome let down her pack and climbed back onto Inuyasha's back. He took off and ran

toward the village as the others followed closely behind.

"Where's Inuyasha? I want the jewel shards that wench of his has!"

"Hey dumb-ass, I'm down here. And she's not a wench!"

"Oh and what is she then?" he laughed maniacally.

"None of yer damn business! Now prepare to die, Naraku." He turned to Kagome and took her hand. He began to whisper some instructions into her ear.

"I'm going to use the back-lash wave. I need you to shoot a purifying arrow through it. Then I need you to tell Sango to throw in Hiraikotsu in after. Hopefully that'll do the trick. You okay with that?"

She nodded and moved towards Sango to tell her the plan.

"Ha! Inuyasha you puny half-demon. You could never kill me. You are too weak!"

He pulled out Tetsusaiga and began to hack off Naraku's limbs that surrounded him. Inuyasha motioned for Kagome and Sango as he moved into position.

"Back-lash wave!"

All three attacks made a direct hit. An ominous scream sounded and Naraku's jewel shards flew out of the forming cloud of dust. Kagome grabbed them and ran back to Inuyasha. As the surrounding cloud began to clear, they could see Naraku disappearing, his face frozen into a silent scream.

"It's over. It's finally over," Miroku's voice broke through the silence as he walked towards the three of them. He had taken off his prayer beads and was staring down at the palm of his hand.

"M-Miroku?" Sango asked, "Is it gone?"

"Look," he said flatly holding it up to show them all.

They all stared at him dumbstruck not believing that had actually defeated Naraku. They were free of that horrible creature. Sango ran over to him, kissed him on the cheek and threw her arms around his neck sobbing.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Hnn?"

"We only need three more shards to complete the jewel."

"Oh…really. Who from?"

"Well…there's Kouga's and …Kohaku's."

A shadowy figure appeared at the forest's edge. It walked towards the group holding something small with a faint pink glow to it in its hand. Sango noticed and looked on curiously until she realized who it was. She ran and threw her arms around the stranger's neck exclaiming, "Kohaku?"

"Sister, take my shard. I must go."

"No, Kohaku! You can't leave now that you're free," she sobbed into his shoulder.

He broke away from her grasp and walked towards Kagome.

"I believe you were the one collecting these. Here."

"But," she protested.

"Take it. I have no use for it anymore."

He took her hand and gently placed the shard on her palm. His figure was starting out as he walked back over to Sango.

"Dear sister, I love you, but it is my time to go. Good bye," and with that he faded completely as Sango continued to weep silently.

The group made their way back to Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha? Tomorrow can we go find Kouga?"

"Huh? Why do you want to go see that bastard?"

"Inuyasha," she cooed softly bringing a hand to his cheek, "You know we have to get his shards."

"Do we have to go tomorrow?" he whined.

"Don't you want to have your wish? Don't you still want to be a full demon?"

"No not anymore. I want you to use the jewel," he remarked flatly.

"But—Inuyasha …"

"No. It's yours," he pressed his lips gently down onto hers and pulled her close.

"Eh-hem. You two want to take that inside or better yet somewhere else?" Miroku interrupted.

They broke apart quickly and blushed heavily as Miroku chuckled silently. He motioned for the door and they followed him in. Sitting around the small fire had a calming affect. They soon lost themselves in their dreams.

So there's one chapter! Now onto the next one. Hope you all liked it I wrote it during school so I don't know how good it'll be, but oh well! Byee!

FWOTTY


	6. The Hunt Begins

Hello. Hello. I am back with more just for all of you and because I have a really boring summer and have nothing else to do. But hey you can't beat that 5 am wake up either. Dance camp has started and I think I may die by the end of it or have a really nice butt. We hope for the second one, but anyway onto the story. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 6 A Woven Web of Trouble

The sun shone through the sectioned blinds waking Inuyasha and Kagome. They blinked through their morning blurriness. Kagome pressed her lips against Inuyasha's making his morning even better.

"Shall we head out then?

"WHAT! To where?"

"Inuyasha, we need to get Kouga's shards, remember," she cooed.

"But I told you I don't want it anymore. What's the point?"

"Because we need to make it whole again."

"Fine, but after breakfast. Okay?"

"Humph. Fine."

The others awoke at their squabbling but pretended to be asleep until it ended. Miroku and Sango walked outside and started the fire. Kaede brought out some meat, vegetables, and a pot filled with water. Shippo followed her holding spices in his arms. As the group ate, Inuyasha and Kagome explained that they needed to go see Kouga.

"Well have fun you two. We'll stay here and help with the rebuilding," Sango smirked.

"Eh Sango it's not like that," Kagome whispered.

"C'mon Kagome. Get on my back."

"Alright. Bye you guys."

And with that they were off. Scenting for Kouga was going to be hard. He had headed for the northern mountains over two weeks ago, plus Naraku's scent was everywhere. Kagome pressed her face into his hair hoping they could find him fast so they could get this over with.

"Kagome?"

"Hnn?"

"Why do you want to finish the jewel so badly?"

"What do you mean? I thought we needed to finish it as soon as possible," she asked trying to cover up the surprise in her voice and the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Don't hide it. You can tell me. You trust me, don't you?"

"Oh Inuyasha of course I do, but I want it to be a surprise for you okay."

"What do you mean a surprise?"

"Oh you'll see," she giggled into his ear.

* * *

The sun began to set and they had finally caught Kouga's scent. Inuyasha decided they needed to rest. Kagome had found a hot springs nearby and was washing up. He snuck over to the pool and made sure he was hidden well. _Where is she? I swear she went to take a bath and this is the only hot springs around here. _Her raven hair broke through the water's surface as her head and shoulders followed. _Great Kami is she beautiful. _He saw her clothes and decided to play a little trick on her. He silently made his way back to the campsite tucking her clothing safely into his haori.

"Hum hum hum. Now I feel much better. Huh? Where did I put those clothes? Oh no, there gone. Shit! Well…um…I guess…I guess I'll just have to go back in my towel and explain to Inuyasha. He's going to kill me."

She walked back as fast as she could to find the hanyou roasting meat over the fire.

"Mmmm. That smells good. What is it?"

"K-Kagome! What are you doing!" he cried acting as innocent as he possibly could.

"Oh! Well my clothes were gone…and um…when I got out…and well…I only had this towel so…"

"You shouldn't have done that. You could catch a cold and then where would we be?"

"I…I'm sorry. I just thought…never mind."

"Oh here. I can't stand to see you sad. Yes, I am the one who took them. Don't look at me like that. Just go change, okay."

She flopped down onto his lap and gave a defiant "No" before snuggling into him.

"K-k-kagome! Please go—go change before I do something drastic."

"Oh! Oh alright fine. I'm going."

She walked briskly behind a tree, changed, then sat down opposite him. He offered her the meat and they ate in silence. After finishing, Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He heard her breathing even out and felt her lean even closer to him. _I wish she wouldn't do that! _He stared at her face longingly the rest of the night, still keeping his guard up against approaching enemies.

* * *

"Kagome. Wake up. NOW!"

"Hmm. Inuyasha good morning to you too."

"C'mon we got to move now!"

"Why? What happened?"

"No time to explain. They're coming!"

"Inuyasha, who's coming!"

He grabbed her and pulled her into the tree above just as a pack of wolves ran through where she had just been standing.

"Oh."

"Kagome! Where are you? I can smell you and that mutt all over the place," a familiar voice called.

"Kouga I'm up—," she was cut off as Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"But—," she whispered.

"He'll find us. Don't worry."

"Oi. What the hell are you two doing up in that tree?"

"Oh hello Kouga."

"What do you want now you damn flea bag?"

"Kagome, my love, come here into my arms."

"Sorry, I'm spoken for," she joked jumping down from the tree.

"K-kagome! Not dog-boy is it…wait," he sniffed then, "No…you…I can't believe…he didn't…"

"Didn't what you dumb ass wolf?"

"You marked her!"

"Of course. I mean she gave me permission."

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and whispered something about the jewel shards.

"Oh alright fine. We'll get them okay!"

"Thanks," she squeezed his hand gently.

"Eh! I can't believe this! You chose that lousy half-demon over me!"

"Kouga, I have something to ask you though," she smiled sweetly.

"Yes my dear," he questioned taking hold of both her hands.

Dunh-dunh-dunh! Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you Kouga! O well hope you all liked it. There should be more to come. (If I don't die that is!) See y'all later!

FWOTTY


	7. A Surprise and Disappointment

ok so i havent updated in like...forever, but ive finally finished this chapter...i wish it was longer, but its bothering me so i needed to post it. Ne way I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS...though i own their merchandise! so here goes nothing...

Ch7 of A Woven Web of Trouble

"Yes my dear?" he requested taking hold of both her hands.

"Hey wolf-boy let go of her hands now or I'm gonna kick your ass!" said a very agitated hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

"But he's--fine...sorry."

"Now then, Kouga, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you my dear."

"Anything? Well...we need all of the shards to complete the jewel...and well yours are...the only ones we have left to collect so..."she trailed off.

"K-kagome, I didn't think you meant something like...I mean come on...I know you defeated Naraku, but can't you just not...what would you wish for anyway I mean...it's not for that damned hanyou is it?"

"Kouga if I told you would you at least consider giving me the shards?"

"Heh, I might, but it depends on the reason," he eyed Inuyasha evilly.

"Okay. Inuyasha stay here...PLEASE. Kouga, can you come over here with me ?"

"Sure, of course."

"No funny business, you hear me you damn wolf."

"Wouldn't dream of it pal," he smirked following Kagome to an excluded spot far away from the hanyou's prying ears.

* * *

Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and they took off for kaede's village. 

"Thanks again Kouga," Kagome called back as she felt the fresh crisp airrush past her face. She looked down at the now whole Shikon no Tama she had placed around her neck. In a couple of days from now, she would be making her wish if all things went as planned. She couldn't wait to get back to Kaede's so they could set off for her time wiht fresh supplies.

At the same time, Inuyasha was wondering what Kagome's wish could be and why she had been keeping it a secret from him. He tightenedhis gripto ensure thta she wouldn't fall off on his next jump. He felt her hand move up toward on of his ears which he immediately flattened.

"And what do you think you're doing?" heasked playfully.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I just can't help myself, they're sooo cute."

"Well...maybe when we get back to the village."

"Really? Oh Inuysha, I love you," she said nuzzling her face into his silver locks.

* * *

The rest of the way back they spent in silence. THey were welcomed back with the smell of freshly prepared stew and calls from their friends.

"Well it's good to see you two back. Did you have fun on your little journey?" smirked Miroku.

"Watch itmonk," Inuyasha warned.

"So, Kagome, did you complete the jewel?" Sango asked breakign the tension.

"Oh, yeah. Here take a look."

She pulled out the pink sphere. It looked magnificent now that it was whole. Sango was taken aback by its beauty.

"Oh my! It's more beautiful then i could have ever imagined. What are you going to wish for?"

"Uhhh...I'll tell you later," she whispered pointing towards Inuyasha.

"Ohhhhh. Okay i gotcha."

And with that the conversation was ended adn the group sat down for Kaede's delicious meal.

* * *

Okay i no its sooooooooooooooooooooooo short but I'm in school now so i might no tpost for awhile. Im trying trying trying to write more stuff but all i can think about is Trig right now so ...Ill write more soon promise and maybe get my sketches done. That would be awesome. Hope you all liked it ! FwOtTy


	8. Finally

Previously:

The Shikon no Tama is finally completed with the help of Kouga. For some reason Kagome is keeping her wish a secret and what happens when both her and Sango end up in the hot springs with the boys hiding in a bush nearby?

* * *

"So Kagome, wanna head over to the hot springs and wash up?" Sango asked trying to keep her excitement to herself. 

"Sure, just let me get my bag," Kagome answered as they both made their way into the hut.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered into the hanyou's ear,

"Would it have anything to do with following the girls to the hot springs?" Inuyasha grinned evilly.

"Alright boys we're off. No spying, please," Sango yelled as she and Kagome ran for the warmth of the hot water that awaited them.

* * *

"Do you think they heard us?" Inuyasha asked from his hiding place in the bushes next to Miroku. 

"Shhh," was all Miroku could say before Sango and Kagome stepped into the small secluded area and began to shed their clothes. As they both climbed into the steaming waters, both of their jaws dropped at the site of their bodies.

"So, what's the big secret? I know you haven't told Inuyasha yet, but I really wanna know," Sango inquired.

"Well you know how Inuyasha told me he wanted me to use the wish for myself? I've been thinking that maybe I would wish to become a hanyou like him and not lose my miko powers. That way we could be together and not have to worry about my human limitations. But I wanted to wait until my birthday on Thursday (**AN: it's tuesday mind you**) so we could make everything official."

As soon as she finished they both heard a rustle from the bushes. Inuyasha's cute little dog ears stood out from the dark ground where he had fallen when he heard Kagome's wish. They were twitching like mad as he heard his least favorite word that plunged him even farther into the ground. As Miroku chuckeled silently next to Inuyasha's crater, a rock came out of nowhere and knocked him unconscious. The two girls carefully dressed themselves and made their way back to Kaede's hut leaving the two boys alone to wallow in their misery.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of his deserved hole and went to check on Miroku who was lying on the forest floor stone cold. _'Stupid monk,'_ he thought. Then, _Stupid me, I can't believe I followed him again. Well, at least I got to hear her wish. I'm so happy that she wants to be with me, but I want to be the one who protects her. Wait, her birthday is in two days and I wonder what 'making things official' means?_

* * *

It had been two days and Kagome was still mad at Inuyasha for spying on her, or so he thought. He was sitting up in his favorite tree contemplating three things. 1) When was Kagome going to make her wish, 2) what's all this "making it official" crap, and 3) Kagome has a gorgeous body. I wonder why I've never spied on her before. **(AN: Dirty old man...i think Miroku finally got to him)**

"Inuyasha?" a musical voice called up from the bottom of the tree.

He hopped down from the tree limb right in front of his beauty and gathered her in his arms, "Yes Kagome?"

Blushing furiously because she still wasn't used to the conact she replied, "It's time, but we need to find a place away from prying eyes. If you know what I mean."

He smirked and nodded turning around to let her on his back. Once she was secure he sped off into the forest looking for a good spot. He noticed a small hot springs up ahead and asked her if it would be a good place for them to stop. She nodded into his back as he descended through the trees.

"Inuyasha, come here," she beckoned him closer when they had landed. As she threw her arms around his neck she began her little speech, "I love you more than anyone in the entire world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But considering you're a hanyou, you're life span will be much longer than mine normally would. So I've thought about this for awhile and I've decided that my wish will be to become a hanyou just like you. I know you don't want me to have to go through all the pain that you did when you were younger, but I have you and that's all I'll ever need. You are my everything."

"K-kagome I love you, too. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but what if once yo umake your wish you regret it. You can never turn back from this."

"No worries Inuyasha, the only thing I regret from my life is not telling you that I loved you sooner. Now let's do this," she finished walking away from him slightly and bringing the jewel out from under her shirt. _I wish to become an Inuhanyou, so that I may be with the one I love forever._ She thought over and over again as a bright pink light began to shine around her. Tiny black dog ears matching Inuyasha's sprouted from the top of her head as her human ears disappeared and short claws took the place of her perfect nails. Her raven grew slightly longer now falling almost to her buttocks and her toffee eyes changed from a deep shade of lavender then faded into a deep ocean blue that Inuyasha thought he could drown in if he stared too long. As the light receded he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her lightly on the top of her head. He stared deep into her fathomless eyes and leaned down to her full lips and kissed her passionately.

"Inu, I love you so much. And I want to show you how much I love you," she said as she began untying his haori.

He looked down at her in shock, "Are you sure? I mean I do too, but if you're not ready..."

She looked defiantly into his amber orbs, "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? You better not stop me now dog-boy," she growled and pinned him into the nearest tree kissing him fiercely with all the passion she had in her.

* * *

"Sango my dear, did you hear something?" Miroku asked his loving companion.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing right now?" she smirked as the monk nearly fell over at her comment.

* * *

Hmm I just wonder Sango I just wonder. Ok well I'm not one for writing lemon but I'll let you use your imaginations ok. Sorry for th long wait on the chapter. I've finally graduated and have all my classes for college taken care of so I'll be writing the last and final chapter and it will be uop very soon...I PROMISE!!! Thanks for all of you who waited forever...feel free to flame me...i probably desreve it...BUT it's done and i just need to add the finnishing touches. I hope you all remembered little Reena-chan...hmmm

Lethal!


	9. Epilogue

Chapter Nine: Epilogue

The sun rose high in the sky that morning as three Inuhanyous roamed idly through the forest on their way to visit their nearest and dearest friends Sango Miroku, Kaede, and their surrogate son/brother Shippou.

"Reena!" Shippou cried as the three appeared on the forest's edge. He ran and pulled her up into his arms spinning her around. "You know for a two year old you're getting pretty heavy," he joked as she pulled a section of his hair down.

"Hey Shippou, we missed you," cooed an affectionate Kagome while giving him a one-armed hug around the squirming little girl.

As soon as those words came out of her mouth a no-longer pregnant Sango ran out of a nearby hut and flung herself into her "sister's" arms.

"I missed you Kags, and we have a big surprise for you! Come into the hut, they're sleeping right now," she bubbled energetically.

The little group made their way down to the hut filling each other in on what had happened in both worlds. They met Kaede just outside the hut and gave them all a round of hugs before she had to make her way to the village. Sango led the group into the hut quietly kneeling beside the sleeping figure of Miroku. She tapped him on the shoulder careful not wake the little boy in his arms.

"Kagome, Inyasha, this is our little boy Takeshi. He's about three months now. I just couldn't wait to show him to you."

"He's beautiful, Sango," Kagome replied hugging her friend.

"Congratulations, Miroku," Inuyasha said patting the monk's shoulder lightly, "How's it feel to be a dad?"

* * *

The END

welp thats all ther is to it...hope u liked it...im not very good at the whole epilogue thing so sorry but thanks fo reading

Lethal?


End file.
